


Something Real

by BrokenBlush



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Riding, harry wears knickers, harry's 18, that was already an established tag so lets roll with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlush/pseuds/BrokenBlush
Summary: Harry wears white lace knickers as a surprise for when Nick gets back home and Harry finds it unbelievably hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope this turned out alright, do let me know what you think or if there's any errors or anything that I can try to fix.
> 
> I'm not sure I'm making sense it's half 4 in the morning and I wanted to just get this up so here we are.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it xxx

Ever since Harry donned a pair of white lace knickers his body felt alive, which was rather shocking to say the least considering it was only a pair of pants making him feel that way.

 

Harry had bought the garment a couple days prior with the hope of surprising Nick but once he’d got them out again and studied them further, it was more of a surprise to himself how horny he already felt. He’d gotten them out about an hour ago in preparation for when Nick got back from his mates, he wasn’t planning on putting them on immediately but as soon as he saw them laid out on their bedsheets he couldn’t think of anything else. Of course, he had tried to occupy himself but there was no use, he had a one-track mind leading straight to the knickers and he just had to put them on right that moment.

 

Harry knew as he was dragging the material up his thighs that he was in for a bit of a treat, his point only proved when he eased them up to rest on his hips. The way the soft lace material felt against his cock was incomparable, well maybe the feel of Nick’s tight fist around his cock could come close but it wasn’t the same as the delicate fabric contorting to his shape.

 

The knickers had sheer panels either side that lay over his hips which linked the front lace section to the silky section covering his arse at the back; they were gorgeous and Harry couldn’t help but admire them.

 

Harry spent a fair amount of time twisting and twirling around the bedroom, admiring how the light lace framed his body. He was still wearing some long sleeved navy sweater that he’d thrown on earlier but it was tugged up his stomach, drawing attention to the fine hairs winding down his pelvis to be hidden by the thin underwear. It was safe to say Harry was already evolving into a mess, it wasn’t as if he was already hard and aching but he was well on his way to getting there.

 

Once he’d managed to calm himself down a bit, Harry hopped up onto the bed and crawled his way over to the headboard to position himself in a comfy position to wait for Nick. Although it wasn’t as if that took his mind off how he felt in these knickers, not in the slightest, his thoughts were locked onto how every movement made the lace shuffle its way around and rub against his dick in such an unassuming manner that it made him squirm more than he’d ever want to admit.

 

Somehow Harry’s thoughts ran away from him, which wasn’t too hard considering his current predicament but only did he process his surroundings once again when he heard the front door slam and Nick’s cheery voice call out to him and Harry couldn’t quite believe how glad he was for Nick to be back. It was ridiculous how needy he’d become with no stimulation other than the lace. Part of him felt almost embarrassed but the other was just too eager to care.

 

“Can you come here?” Harry managed to yell out, voice sounding ever so slightly strained. The only problem - if you could call it a problem - was that now that Harry knew Nick was here, his dick had become a bit more than just interested, he could feel it pressing against the knickers as it filled out until the lace felt tight and a bit constricting.

 

“What is it?” Nick asked as he opened the door to their room, answering his own question when he caught sight of Harry laying out on their bed for him with a baggy sweater and lacy knickers. He seemed a bit shocked at first, understandably so, it’s not often he comes back to see Harry splayed out in some lace but he took it into his stride pretty quickly.

 

Nick threw his jumper off then considered whether he should just roll with whatever Harry’s got going on or whether he should question it but deciding to do neither when he eventually mumbled out, “You look stunning.” He waited until Harry had controlled his soft whines then said, “Do you want me to join you or are you giving me a show?”

 

Harry seemed to nod in response leaving Nick none the wiser about his plans but before he could plump for an option and go for it, Harry spoke up, “Just come here, please Nick,” and really how was he to resist.

 

Nick paced over to stand by his side, leaning over to brush his fingers down Harry’s closest thigh which promptly broke out into goosebumps as soon as he made contact. He could tell it was taking everything for Harry to not reach his own hand down and start to wank himself off, Nick considered doing it for him but he had to say he was rather partial to a bit of teasing now and again so he didn’t bother. He trailed his hand back up Harry’s thigh and along the seam of the knickers, close enough to Harry’s cock for him to try and nudge his hips towards them to seek out even a bit of contact.

 

“Were you just waiting for me to get back to show off your pretty little cock through that lace,” Nick murmured, voice switching from his soft usual tone into a deeper more guttural sound that resonated straight down Harry’s body leaving a high pitched whimper to ease its way out of his mouth.

 

“Wanted to surprise you,” Harry hissed out, trying to control himself as much as possible but failing rather spectacularly considering he was clenching the sheets next to him to resist palming himself.

 

“My darling Harold, you didn’t hav-”

 

“No, I wanted to… I wanted to make it special and focus on you… Just fuck Nick, don’t expect me to explain my train of thoughts while I’m this fucking horny,” Harry groaned as soon as he’d finished speaking, giving in to his urge to trail his hand down to palm at the outline of his cock through the lace.

 

As soon as Harry’s hand had made contact with the thin material he was almost sucked into a trance where nothing else mattered except his hand on his cock. He trailed his fingertips along his dick, gasping at the contact as he went. The realisation he was spread out on their bed, covered in nothing but a sweater and some lace knickers left him nothing to do other than kick his legs out and throw his head back, overwhelmed with simply everything in that moment.

 

Nick hummed before speaking again, “That’s enough of that, don’t you think?” he commented once Harry had started to pant, clenching his eyes shut and moaning every time his fingers got closer to the head of his cock. “You've paid your cock more attention than you have given me since I walked in,” Nick muttered in a rather soft voice considering what he was actually saying. He brought his motions along Harry’s thigh to a stop in order to lift himself up to sit next to Harry on the bed with his back to the headboard.

 

Harry whined at Nick’s teasing, trying to stop his motions but being thoroughly unsuccessful, he was utterly frozen to do anything other than continue rubbing his dick and battle through the pleasure. He opened his eyes to gauge Nick’s response only to gaze up and find his eyes locked on his hand against the lace. Knowing that Nick was watching so intently spurred Harry on as he felt a rush of pleasure shiver through his body, leaving him pressing down harder at his cock that had steadily begun to leak out pearls of precome which seeped through the material leaving it slightly sticky.

 

“How ‘bout,” Nick whispered, tilting his head down to hum directly into Harry’s ear, “you get on my lap and show off those new panties of yours.” With those words Harry jolted into action, straining to sit up but refusing to halt the movement on his cock, he groaned as he adjusted to the more upright position, bucking his hips up into his palm as he gained momentum. Eventually, Harry struggled into Nick’s lap, bracketing his knees either side of Nick’s awaiting hips but holding himself up enough to have the space to continue touching himself.

 

It took Harry a little while to alter to his new position given how thoroughly devastated he already felt, but once he got into the new position there was almost no stopping him. He was grinding down against Nick whilst he thumbed at his slit through the knickers, the texture of his harsh jeans pushing against his covered cock, he threw his head back with a moan, then moved his hand away to yank his shirt off. He stretched the fabric up and over his head and threw it across the bed, locking eyes with Nick the instant it had left his hand.

 

Nick grasped hold of Harry’s hips, trailing his fingers along the sheer sections of the knickers before curling his fingers around and yanking Harry down harder against him whilst he bucked his hips up to make it easier for them both and Harry was positively whining for more stimulation. Harry hadn’t considered that he was almost naked and Nick was fully dressed until now, and once he’d noticed it he was near unable to think of anything else.

 

“Nick, Nick please,” Harry began to beg as he let himself be rocked down, he could feel Nick’s cock harden beneath him, pushing against his jeans which must’ve been becoming uncomfortable but that didn’t stop Nick from continuing his actions, progressing no further than grinding up against Harry.

 

Nick didn’t respond to Harry’s pleas, preferring to stretch his neck up as he worked his hand around Harry’s jaw before crashing their mouths together, the pace growing faster the longer the kiss lasted. Harry was gasping into Nick’s mouth as their tongues began to intertwine, somehow working together for their kiss to appear both passionate and all-consuming yet soft and meaningful.

 

If they took their time to think about it every second their mouths touched was rather magical, honouring emotion through their touch, only emphasised when Nick broke away to yank his shirt off, eyes snapping open to openly gaze into Harry’s. Equally awestruck by the amount of lust and sentiment buried in their eyes, it was almost a shame they couldn’t capture it right there in that moment.

Harry was the first to break it when he boosted himself up to balance on his knees and fiddle with Nick’s button until his jeans were loose and he could drag them down his hips as soon as Nick had raised his pelvis up to make it an easier task. Once the jeans were tangled around Nick’s ankles, Harry was doing a better job tugging Nick’s underwear down to join where his jeans laid around his ankles, leaving Nick’s cock fully hard and aching against his stomach, it took little time before Nick managed to kick both layers off and onto the floor and then Harry was back, full weight resting on Nick’s thighs, grinding down this time against bare skin.

 

Harry heaved his gaze back up to Nick’s, connecting for a second before they both smashed their heads forward and continued their earlier snog. Nick had set about nibbling Harry’s bottom lip, relishing the broken moans trying to find their way out of Harry’s mouth. Nick launched forwards yet again, shoving his tongue towards Harry’s to meet and tangle in the middle, Harry fumbled his hand forwards to wrap around Nick’s cock, wanking him off in short desperate strokes until Nick was struggling for breath.

 

In the heat of the moment it all sort of caught up to Harry that he needed Nick, needed him so much that part of him was tempted to just sink down onto Nick’s cock without any prep or nothing, he knew it wasn’t the most logical of thoughts but that didn’t stop it existing. Harry needed Nick to hurry up, he’d gotten stuck in a haze where all he wanted was to come and he didn’t see that stopping anytime soon, he frantically ground down, rubbing the lace against Nick’s thigh trying to ease his urge to get off hard and soon.

 

Eventually Harry’s need to come got the better of him, he leaned up pulling the knickers to the side away from his arse as he tried to shift his hips to meet Nick’s cock to try and sink down, for a moment he wondered why he wasn’t achieving anything but then he realises Nick’s arms tightened around his waist, halting his movement effortlessly leaving Harry to groan and try to at least start grinding again but he found no release as Nick’s hold prevented him from moving his hips.

 

“Wouldn’t want to ruin your pretty arse now would we,” Nick murmured, loosening his hold so that he could pull Harry’s hand away to release the lace from where he’d pushed it to the side, it was obvious Harry was a bit of a mess when he’d proceeded to whimper and tremble once the words had been processed.

 

“Please Nick, just fuck,” Harry trailed off, clenching his eyes shut as he felt at a loss to know what to do, however, he found the answer pretty quickly when Nick’s thumb found its way to his rim through the fabric. Harry felt his jaw go slack and his hips fidget around to seek out more pressure which Nick seemed more than happy to provide when he began moving his finger around, circling his rim until he finished up with direct pressure against it through the knickers.

 

“That good?” Nick panted as he stared up to see Harry’s reaction, finding his face struck with his jaw clenched and his eyes desperately glaring back at him. Harry mumbled some jumbled answer filled with begs and pleas that positively left Nick in awe of the boy in his lap, he embraced every moment, every whine to leave Harry’s lips felt important. Nick bent forward, latching his mouth back onto Harry’s, muffling his whines with his mouth and drawing out their tongues until their kiss felt aflame. Harry pulled away to gasp against Nick’s jaw, enjoying the simple act of being close to him and breathing next to him more than he ever expected to.

 

But Harry certainly didn’t forget about Nick’s dancing hand around his rim as he tried to shove his hips down against Nick’s wandering fingers, the white lace amplifying almost every sensation, especially considering his dick was still confined, leaking through the material at the tip leaving a rather sticky mess all around the front which he knew would be a pain to wash if he wanted to wear them again but really none of that mattered when Nick leant over and grabbed some lube in the top drawer of their bedside table.

 

Harry quickly latched onto what he was doing, it was quite hard not to when Nick pulled his hand away and covered his fingers in lube right in front of his eyes. Once Nick seemed happy with the amount he’d got out, he shifted his hand back beneath Harry’s body expertly finding his rim again, circling his finger around on top of the knickers, turning the fabric into more of a sticky mess than it already was with every drag of his finger.

 

Nick gestured to Harry to hold himself up then he snaked his arm previously on his waist around the back of Harry’s thigh to yank the area of the lace that covered his hole away and to the side, giving him enough room to spread the lube properly around his rim. When Harry started pushing his hips down to urge him to hurry up, he eased his finger in, gently at first but nearing unforgiving when he pushed all the way in. It wasn’t as if Harry minded though, he hadn’t stopped whining since Nick had grabbed the lube in the first place however it was different when Nick had thrust his finger in deep, it didn't feel like enough but as he went to ask for another he found himself a bit too overcome to say anything which left him simply moaning and wiggling his thighs around in an attempt to grind down faster than the steady pace Nick had going.

 

The second came and went, Nick eased it in alongside the first the instant Harry managed to stumble out a soft beg and instantly started thrusting his fingers out and back in again harder without giving Harry a chance to adjust to the feeling and frankly Harry was a mess because of it. He was moaning and panting and doing everything you could think of to prevent himself from just coming there and then. Soon his body collapsed down against Nick’s in pure exhaustion from all the pleasure, leaving Nick to support his weight as he used the last of his energy to grind down against Nick’s thrusting fingers in a rhythm that matched Nick’s thrusts perfectly.

 

All Harry could do was whimper when Nick began to scissor his fingers, stretching him out in such a way it left him panting for more, he could only assume it was the whole atmosphere they’d created that left him feeling utterly overwhelmed combined with the lace that he just couldn’t stop thinking about. There was something about him riding Nick’s fingers with half-ruined lace knickers pulled to the side that just turned him into an absolute wreck.

 

“Hurry up,” Harry breathed out, gasping as soon as the words had left when Nick stumbled upon his prostate, immediately pulling his fingers out then pushing them back in hitting it directly leaving Harry clawing at Nick’s shoulders for some sort of stability.

 

Nick didn’t bother replying, he was far too concerned about pushing in a third finger and focusing on the somewhat delicate whines that happened to be continuously streaming out of Harry’s mouth. He made sure to hit Harry’s prostate each time he pushed in, savouring the way Harry’s body was driving down on his fingers, setting a slow grind to make sure he got the most out of each thrust.

 

“Please,” Harry mindlessly panted, attempting to shift through his thoughts to form some sort of follow up to his beg, “just fuck me already,” was all he could come up with but he got his point across easily enough when Nick smiled and pulled his fingers out, let go of the knickers to set about finding a condom as Harry heaved himself up to give Nick some space. 

 

Harry ended up yanking the packet out of Nick’s fingers when he felt he was going too slow before pulling it out and rolling it down Nick’s cock with ease, paying attention to how Nick released a low almost unheard groan with the contact which only got louder when he spread some lube around him, wanking him off slowly before he let go.

 

“Love, can you lift up for me?” Nick asked, tapping at Harry’s hip as he spoke to try and encourage him to move. As soon as Harry grasped what Nick wanted, he hurried to raise his hips enough to allow him to position himself above Nick’s cock ready to sink down. Harry reached around to pull the panties out of the way yet again, a high pitched whine escaped his lips as he did so, He refused to take them off despite how inconvenient holding them out the way was, he loved how they trapped his dick and how they were getting increasingly messier as they went on.

 

Harry wasn’t rushing it, he didn’t really have the strength left in him to ride Nick with the excitement he had when he tried to do the same thing earlier, his thighs were still trembling and he could barely hold his head up from all the pleasure he’d already received. He reached out with his free hand to grasp hold of Nick’s cock, steadying it before settling himself against the head before slowly sinking down until he bottomed out, clenching his eyes to contain the groan he could feel bubbling up in his throat. Even with all the prep Nick had given him, Harry could never be prepared for how full he felt when he’d just pushed in.

 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Nick whispered, earning a rather broken moan in response as Harry shivered at the praise. It took Harry a moment to make sure he was alright before he started moving. He felt Nick’s palms wrap around his waist and stroke down to his hips and around his arse in such a comforting manner Harry nearly had a breakdown right there on Nick’s cock, luckily he didn’t, but it was close.

 

It barely took any time at all before Harry was dragging himself half way back up Nick’s cock before sinking down again almost as soon as he’d raised himself up, he heard Nick take a sharp breath in and heard himself groan as he circled his hips around. Harry balled all his concentration on heaving himself back up and down again in an attempt to start some sort of a rhythm which he eventually gained. He was careful not to let Nick slip out as he started to increase the pace, letting Nick help him by pulling down at his waist and thrusting up with his hips.

 

It was only a few moments later when Harry was crying out because Nick had changed the angle of where his hips were driving up and he’d managed to hit Harry’s prostate dead on which took Harry in such surprise he went weak and consequently let go of his hold of the lace which he’d previously had a tight grip of. Nick briefly paused how forceful he was being so that he could reach around himself and grab the material, pulling it far to the side and twining the same arm around Harry’s arse to continue holding him up before resuming his thrusts.

 

By this point, Nick knew Harry wasn’t really going to be able to hold himself up much longer but he didn’t want to switch positions even though it’d be easier for him. He enjoyed holding Harry up and being able to see his reactions with a mere glance up far too much to change. Nick sped up his thrusts once again, easing his way back into their previous rhythm only this time he was hitting Harry’s prostate every time.

 

Nick had no idea how long Harry was going to last, usually he could recognise the switch in how desperate Harry got and how his whines got louder but he had seemed to be like that since he walked in. He assumed it was something to do with the lace that somehow left Harry aching and hard in no time and considering his dick hadn’t really been getting much contact, direct dick contact for that matter and that left Nick stunned.

 

Nick knew Harry had a skill of getting hard and needy unreasonably quickly and then coming unfathomably fast after, Nick assumed it was something to do with the fact he was only 18 and Harry hadn’t quite got used to being fucked. He loved it though, how quickly Harry could get turned on and then whine for his cock.

 

“Fuck, I’m so close,” Harry mumbled out, halting Nick’s thoughts instantly, his body collapsed into Nick’s chest making it that much harder to continue his pace but that didn’t matter, all either of them could really focus on was the other, how Nick’s cock felt inside him and how much Harry’s dick ached for some contact other than the lace.

 

Nick knew all Harry needed was a quick wank and he’d be spurting into his palm but somehow he didn’t want it to be that easy, his thoughts were swiftly invaded when he wondered if he could make Harry come untouched, they hadn’t done that yet and Nick wasn’t exactly sure if Harry wanted to, but since Harry wasn’t exactly reaching out to touch himself, Nick decided he’d hold out and see if Harry would. He wasn’t planning on waiting too long though, he’d been holding his own orgasm back for a bit too long already, he’d been half hard the moment he first laid eyes on Harry in the lace so he sure wasn’t going to last much longer when the same boy was bouncing up and down on his cock, dressed in only the same knickers.

 

Harry continued to whine and Nick continued to thrust, that was until Harry crept his hand down and lay it flat against his dick through the lace, feeling how it had gotten damp around the head of his cock, groaning before pressing down to try and relieve some pressure.

 

Nick spotted what Harry was doing, watching every movement in astonishment that he got to call this boy his, yet all those thoughts flew out yet again when Harry’s whines got louder, obviously contented with what he was doing.

 

“Want me to do it?” Nick questioned, refusing to cease his thrusts. He got a short half-hearted nod that quite clearly expressed exactly how exhausted Harry must’ve been in that moment, but that didn’t stop him heaving his body weight up before bobbing back down again with a sort of clumsy grace. Since Harry had managed to take some of Nick’s work off him, Nick reached the hand that wasn’t holding the lace away and stretched it out to Harry’s tummy, fumbling with the petite bow in the top centre of the knickers before tucking tucking his fingers beneath the material and shoving it down enough for Harry’s dick to be free. 

 

Once Harry’s dick was out, Nick wasted no time in wrapping his hand around it, spreading some of the stickiness around to give him a better slide then set about wanking him off in an entirely incohesive way that didn’t match how he was fucking up into him at all. His hand was slow and ever so slightly gentle while his thrusts were hammering and a bit forceful but somehow Harry appreciated the contrast, he couldn’t decide whether to rock into Nick’s fist or drive down against Nick’s cock which was constantly nailing his prostate hard with every motion. In the end, he tried to do some wacky mixture of both which didn’t work at all but left him whining for more and more until he came.

 

Needless to say it didn’t take long considering how far gone Harry already was, Nick slowed down his hand, teasing him with how deliberate every short pump was and it was driving Harry mad but in the next moment he was coming into nick’s fist, screwing his face up as every moment of his release was savoured. He gradually began to slow down their rhythm until they were basically still, apart from Nick’s fist pulling along Harry’s cock and even that stopped after a moment more.

 

Harry wasn’t entirely sure how long they’d been at it but by how drained he felt he was sure it must’ve been a while. However, he did know that Nick hadn’t come yet and he wasn’t planning on passing out until he’d made at least that happen so he raised his hips off and moved away from Nick’s cock, rolling the condom off him and instantly setting about wanking him off.

 

Nick couldn’t help but throw his head back and shut his eyes at the contact, leaving a heavy groan to fill the air. Harry was still positioned in his lap only he’d scooted back further to sit on his thighs to get a good grip on his cock that allowed him to tug at it in an unrelenting fashion.

 

It didn’t take Nick long to start to feel completely shattered, when he finally managed to re-open his eyes, the first thing he spotted was Harry staring down at his cock with such concentration plastered across his face he couldn’t believe it, then he saw the poor ruined white lace knickers that were almost covered in come hanging just below Harry’s hips with his dick untucked and the material wrinkled where he’d held it back around his rim and that was all it took, with one last pull from Harry’s hand, he was bucking his hips and groaning up towards the ceiling as he came.

 

What happened next was a bit of a surprise to both of them; Harry had seen it upon himself that he should wipe Nick’s come off his hand, which made sense but not when he reached around to wipe it on the back of the lace knickers covering his arse. Nick was stunned, to say the least, even in his blissed out state, it didn’t seem totally right.

 

“Harry love, why didn’t you wipe your hand on the sheets,” Harry glanced down to meet Nick’s eyes seemingly surprised by the statement.

 

“The knickers are ruined anyway, there’s no harm in making them any worse,” Harry trailed off towards the end, giving in to how utterly drained he felt, he didn’t bother taking the lace off, letting them hang around his thighs where they weren’t really considered on but weren’t really off either but he didn’t care as he lay down, smothering Nick in the process, then threw his arms around him.

 

Nick was half tempted to carry on their discussion, but he full well knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere considering they’d both just come and were far too tired to form any logical thought. But just for good measure, Nick added, “They suit you, by the way. You should wear them more often.”

 

“Yeah? Lace come covered knickers?”

 

“Yeah,” Nick giggled, “What a fashion statement.”


End file.
